The Casualties
The Casualties is an American punk band from Jersey City, New Jersey, formed in 1990. Their musical style is usually classified as street punk or hardcore punk. Biography The Casualties members aimed to return to what they viewed as the "golden era" of street punk, embodied by bands such as The Exploited and Charged GBH, which they believed had disappeared by 1985. During the early years, the lineup has never changed. The initial lineup consisted of Colin and Jorge on vocals, Yureesh on drums, Hank on guitar, and Mark on bass. Colin stepped out for several months to finish his education while Rachel, Rivits' singer, took his place. At this point, Colin, Jorge, Yureesh, and Mark put together a demo.CASUALTIES BIOGRAPHY Fred replaced Hank, but then Fred left to go to school, and Scott from C Squat filled in. Another guitarist, Steve, from Distraught, also filled in during this period. The EP 40 Oz. Casualty was recorded. By 1992, the band was touring and building up a fan base in NYC. In 1993, bassist Mark and guitarist Fred were replaced by Mike and Jake, respectively and Yureesh was replaced by Shawn on drums in 1994. In 1995 the band's second release, the "A Fuckin Way Of Life" E.P. was released on Eyeball records. In 1996 Shawn left the band and Meggers of the Rivits came to fill in and became the regular drummer. The line-up of Jorge, Jake, Mike and Meggers continued until 1997, when Jon (Of The Krays) joined as bassist. (subsequently, Jon was replaced by Rick). The Casualties have continued to produce high-energy recordings and they have done US and international tours (e.g., Europe, Japan, and Mexico). Their latest release is Under Attack on SideOneDummy Records and they toured virtually non-stop since July 2006 in support of the new album. According to a recent Myspace blog from New Years, The Casualties are currently writing a new album which they hope to have out by summer 2009. Members Current lineup *Jorge- vocals (1990–present) *Rick - bass (1999–present) *Jake - guitar (1993–present) *Meggers - drums (1995–present) Past members *Mehdi - bass (1999) *Jon - bass (1997–1999) *Mike - bass (1993–1997) *Shawn - drums (1993–1994) *Mark - bass (1992–1993) *Fred - guitar (1992-1993) *Colin - vocals (1990–1994) *Yureesh - drums (1990–1994) *Hank - bass (1990–1992) Discography Studio albums *1997: For the Punx *1998: Underground Army *2000: Stay Out of Order *2001: Die Hards *2004: On the Front Line *2005: En La Línea Del Frente *2006: Under Attack EPs *1993: 40 Oz. Casualty *1995: A Fuckin' Way Of Life *2000: Who's In Control? Compilation albums *2001: The Early Years: 1990–1995 Live albums *1999: Live at the Fireside Bowl *2003: More at the Fireside Bowl *2007: Made in NYC Various artists compilation appearances *1990: Benefit For Beer - "Political Sin" *1994 Pogo Attack LP - "25 Years To Late" - "For The Punx" *2003: Punx Unite - "Punx Unite" *2003: Warped Tour 2003 - "Made in N.Y.C." *2005: Punx Unite 2 - "Way of Life" *2004: AMP Magazine Presents: Volume 2-Street Punk - "Sounds From the Streets" *2005: Punx Unite-Leaders of Today - "Rebel" *2006: Warped Tour 2006 - "Under Attack" *2007: Take Action Tour 2007 - "VIP" Videos *2000: Nightmare *2001: Get Off My Back *2004: Tomorrow Belongs To Us *2006: Can't Stop Us *2006: On City Streets *????: Drunkens **This video was made and compiled by a close friend of The Casualties highlighting the early years of The Casualties with their original singer as well as Jorge from 1990 to 1995 or 96. It is now the rarest and oldest footage of The Casualties ever taped, and used to be on some punk distribution sites like AngryYoungAndPoor.com and PunkUtopia.com, but was later pulled by the band themselves because of the "Can't Stop Us" DVD (or some other DVD) that supposedly would/will contain old, rare footage of them back in the early days. References External links *|The Casualties on MySpace *Burning Stars Interview with Jake - 2006 Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia